SasoDeiMadusa
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: With just one look she can turn you to stone, to bad for Dei its in the wrong place XD YAOI!
1. part 1

SasoDei-Madusa

Sasori and Deidara were walking on a road along a river side, on their way back to the hideout after completing a mission that involved gathering information on a man they were assigned to kill.

"Danna I'm tired, un, can't we stop and rest for a second?" Deidara said.

"No brat." Sasori said "We're already late and we need to report back to leader in order to complete our mission."

"Awww come on Danna, please, un?" Deidara whined.

"No."

"Pwease Sasori Danna, un?" Deidara said making his eyes go wide and innocent.

"…Fine." Sasori said caving.

"YAY!" Deidara cheered, running further up the road so he could find a nice shady spot to relax.

"Deidara would you slow down?" Sasori yelled running to keep up, when suddenly Deidara stopped running.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori said walking up beside the blonde. That was when Sasori noticed what had captured his partner's attention. There, alone in the river was a woman swimming naked, almost immediately Deidara started running in the other direction.

"Brat would you stop taking off?" Sasori called, once again running after the blonde. When Sasori finally caught up, Deidara was hidden behind a large tree trying to catch his breath.

"Brat, what the hell is wrong with you, why did you suddenly start running away?" Sasori snapped.

"Sorry Sasori Danna, un. It's just that, when I was little my mom told me not to stare at women when they're swimming naked or else I'd turn to stone, and I took off because I felt something starting to get hard."

"…"


	2. Part 2

SasoDei-Madusa part 2

"Danna, un?"

"…"

"Sasori Danna, un?"

"…"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore, he walked over to the now statue-like redhead and poked him on the head.

"SASORI DANNA!"

"Huh…What?" The red head stuttered, finally snapping out of it.

"Are you ok, un you look a little red, are you sick…can you even get sick?" Deidara asked, checking Sasori's temperature by placing his hand on Sasori's forehead. Sasori blushed at how close Deidara now was.

"I-I'm fine." Sasori stuttered, leaning away from the concerned blonde.

Deidara frowned. 'What was making Sasori act this way' he thought, maybe he is sick.

"Danna are you really sure that your ok, un?" Deidara asked, stepping closer to Sasori, but before he could even lift his leg, his foot caught on an upturned root and he tripped, right into Sasori's arms. Both were blushing like mad at the close proximity they were now in. Neither moved, neither blinked, and neither of them even dared to breath. They just continued to stand like that, Deidara in Sasori's arms both staring deep into the others eyes, lost in this moment in time.

'Danna's so close, I can't believe I tripped in front of him, but being in his arms feels so…good.' Deidara thought blushing.

'What the hell is happening here?' Sasori thought. 'And more importantly what am I doing?'

Sasori was the first to move, he leaned down towards Deidara never once breaking eye contact. Almost instantly Deidara mirrored Sasori's movements by bringing his own face closer to Sasori's. You could count the seconds as they passed, 1….6 inches apart, 2…4 inches apart, 3…..2 inches apart, 4…1 inch apart, 5…..no longer did any space separate the pair. Their kiss started out slow, just a simple test to see the others reaction. When they each started to kiss back they explored a little deeper, Sasori ran his tongue along Deidara's lips, asking for entrance, Deidara hesitated before opening his mouth and allowing Sasori to plunge his tongue into the moist cavern. Sasori ran his tongue along every inch of the others mouth, until his tongue met with that of Deidara's. They both battled for dominance, in the end neither one caring who won and just continued to massage the others' tongue with their own.

No sooner did they break for air, than they immediately crashed their lips back together. Sasori started to push Deidara backwards, until his back came against a tree trunk. Deidara ran his hands though Sasori red hair, while Sasori rubbed his hands all along Deidara's back and sides. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, between the need for air, the want for Sasori, and the aching throbbing in his lower region that just seemed to get worse every minute, he just couldn't stand it, his knees gave out sending both him and Sasori to the forest floor. Deidara landed on his back with Sasori on top, the impact of the fall seeming to snap Deidara out of it, for he immediately continued to ravish the red head, running his tongue everywhere it would reach, and moving his hands to Sasori's front so he could unbutton the others cloak. When Deidara made it through all the buttons he began to remove the article of clothing, Sasori paused, just long enough to get the rest of the Akatsuki cloak off, tossing it to the side and landing in a crumpled heap beside the pair. Sasori immediately returned his attention back to Deidara, but rather than going back to Deidara's lips, Sasori dug his head into the crook of other's neck.

"…Huh…mmm…D-Danna…" Deidara moaned as Sasori continued to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh, the fire in his stomach almost too much for him to bear. Almost too quick for eyes to comprehend, Deidara flipped themselves over so that now the blonde was on top, and the stunned redhead was on the bottom. They were both quick to mirror the others previous actions, Deidara kissing Sasoris neck while Sasori's hand moved to remove the others cloak, but he didn't stop until Deidara was not only cloak less, but topless as well. Deidara shivered in pleasure as Sasori ran his hands along his bare sides. Sasori quickly took advantage of the distraction to flip them back over, so now the redhead was once again on top resuming the sucking of Deidara's neck. Deidara couldn't take much of this any longer, he arched his back so he could grind his hips against the others. Sasori was surprised at this sudden action not because he could feel the bulge in Deidara's pants, but because the intense friction that was being generated was doing interesting things to the bulge in his own. Sasori was reaching his limit as well, he knew that they should stop, after they were in the middle of the woods, someone could come by and see them, and he would have stopped too if Deidara hadn't uttered those two words.

"Take me."

Sasori stopped sucking on Deidara neck and lifted his head, so he could look into the lust filled eyes of his partner. Deidara sat up on his elbows and brought his lips closer to Sasori's ear.

"Danna, un, I want you to take me, right here, right now." Deidara whispered with a quite passion. Just then something inside Sasori snapped, he didn't care anymore if anyone saw, they could be videotaped for all he cared, all he knew was that he loved Deidara, and now might be his only chance to really show him. He pushed Deidara back onto his back, kissing his fiercely.

"As you wish my Dei-Chan." Sasori whispered against his Dei-Chan's lips.

"Mmmm." Deidara moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss. Sasori hooked one of his fingers into Deidara's waist band and pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. Deidara hissed as the cold air hit his heated member, but that didn't stop him from grabbing Sasori's pants and all but ripping them off the redhead so that the only thing remaining was his boxers. Sasori decided to finish the job himself and removed the final article of clothing. Now that he and Deidara were completely nude the ex-sand ninja brought 3 fingers up to Deidara's mouth.

"Suck." The redhead commanded the blonde didn't need any further encouragement; he took in all three digits running his tongue over each of them, making sure to coat each one thoroughly. Sasori moaned, the sight of a naked Deidara lying under him while he sucked his fingers was about to make Sasori go crazy. He removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth and smoothed them down his chest until he reached the others entrance.

"Relax this will only hurt for a second." Sasori said inserting one finger. Deidara squirmed uncomfortable with the feeling, it wasn't until Sasori inserted a second finger scissoring inside the blonde that he wrapped his arms around the other as if holding on for dear life, his fingers digging into the others back, hard enough to draw blood if Sasori had any.

"Sasori Danna, un, it hurts."

"Shhh, it will start to feel better in a moment." Sasori said, bringing Deidara's lips against his own so as to better distract him. That was when Sasori inserted the third finger feeling Deidara tense up but not cry out, for his cries were drowned out by Sasori's lips against his own. Sasori was quick not to miss a beat, he removed his fingers and swiftly inserted something much larger.

"Ahhh, take it out, it hurts, un!" Deidara yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Just relax the pain will be gone soon." Sasori said sitting up and bringing Deidara into his lap. Sasori gave a quick thrust, pulling out until almost the tip was exposed and slammed back in.

"Sasori Danna, un!" Deidara cried, beginning to feel the pleasure of Sasori inside him. Hearing this Sasori sped up his pace, enjoying the cries of the beautiful blonde in his arms as he slammed into him over and over….and over. ^/^

"S-Sasori D-Danna, un…faster…harder!" Sasori did as Deidara commanded, picking up his pace till he was almost a blur of smexy, red headed puppet (LOL, sorry I just had to put that, I just couldn't not do it).

Their twin cries of pleasure carried out through the forest, possibly alerting anyone nearby to their presents. Just then the heat in Sasori and Deidara's stomach reached their max, any second they would…

"Hello, is anyone there?" Called a voice in the distance. Sasori and Deidara immediately stopped, quick not to make another sound.

"Hello, is someone there, I thought I heard screaming." Called the voice again, off in the distance a figure came into view, it was the woman from the river! Only this time she was dressed in a long, dark blue kimono. Sasori immediately pulled out of Deidara, helping the other to his feet. Hurriedly grabbing their clothes the pair took off into the trees before they were seen. They stopped at a high up tree branch, deeply hidden from sight. Both were quit, only the cries of the birds, surprised by the pairs sudden intrusion could be heard.

"Danna, un?" Deidara said, claiming the attention of the redhead.

"Hmm?" Sasori said, looking at his still naked partner. Deidara noticed this and blushed.

"Never mind, un." Deidara said as he pulling on his pants and boxer. Sasori was curious as to why Deidara was acting his way, he moved closer to the blonde wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"Awe, come on Dei-Chan, what where you going to say?" Sasori asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against Deidara's cheek. The blonde turned even redder at sound of his new name.

"I d-don't know if you'll want to hear it, un."

"Mmm Dei-Chan, come on I want to know." Sasori said, laying a trail of kisses along Deidara's jaw line until he came to the others lips.

"e wuv eew." Deidara mumbled, melting into the kiss.

"What was that?" Sasori smirked, sticking his tongue into the others mouth.

"e ad e wuv eew." Deidara said barely able to speak, to lost in Sasori's kisses to form comprehensible words.

"One more time please." This time Deidara broke the kiss and took Sasori face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you, un." Nothing but sheer determination showing in his eyes.

"I thought so." Sasori smiled.

"Then why did you make me repeat it, un?"

"Because I like hearing you say it." Sasori said, kissing Deidara again. This time Deidara stuck his tongue into the others mouth, while wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori moved his mouth so he could kiss Deidara's neck. Causing the blonde to moan at the sweet sensation coursing through his body. Before they could go any further, Deidara momentarily came to his senses and gently pushed Sasori away.

"Danna, don't you think that we should get dress now so we can continue with our mission, un?" Deidara said, barely above a whisper.

"Are you saying you don't like the sight of me naked?" Sasori asked putting a finger to his lips, showing false innocence in his eyes.

"…"

"Fine." Sasori smirked as he got dressed.

"Are you sure you're alright to walk?" Sasori asked, giving the blonde a seductive glance. Deidara turned bright red.

"I'm fine Danna, un." Just then, as Deidara was about to take his first step to get down, his knees gave out, causing him to fall out of the tree and down dozens of feet to his death. He was too stunned to even call out. He was lucky that he didn't hit any of the branches on his way down, for the branches became far less scarce as he came closer to the forest floor.

Just as Deidara was about to hit the bottom, he closed his eyes, ready for the painful impact. Deidara waited for his fall to end, any second it would all be over….any second now….any second, 'Ok what's going on, un? Why haven't I died yet' Deidara thought slowly opening one eye. Immediately both of his eyes snapped open, the reason he hadn't gone splat yet was because he was in the arms of the smexy, Akasuna no Sasori.

"You know I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you too." Sasori said to the still stunned blonde. Without warning Deidara grabbed Sasori's face and pulled him into a love filled kiss, still in the red heads arms.

"My hero, un." Deidara smiled.

"He he, anytime love." Sasori said setting Deidara on his feet, but still keeping one arm firmly around the others waist.

"Now let's get this scroll back to leader so we can end this mission already." Sasori said, giving the blonde a little squeeze.

"Alright Sasori Danna, un."

"Where have you two been?" Yelled Pein, when they entered the hideout.

"Sorry Sir Leader we got a little…sidetracked." Sasori said handing over the scroll containing the information they were sent to receive. Pein was confused at their excuse, but the looks on their faces told him he didn't want to know, so he just dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"So what do you want to do now, un?" Deidara asked, a suggestive look on his face.

"I have an idea." Sasori said, stopping his walk and pulling Deidara into a passionate kiss.

"I thought since we were interrupted earlier, we could continue where we left off." Sasori said, running a single finger up and down Deidara's back.

"I like the way you think, un." Deidara said, grabbing Sasori's hand and pulling him towards their shared room, both Akatsuki members eyes already clouded over with lust.


End file.
